Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus for improving efficiency in a product packing operation.
Description of the Related Art
The increase in processing speed and improvement in image quality of electrophotographic printing apparatuses and inkjet printing apparatuses have led to increasing popularity of on-demand printing among manufacturers. Various final products including handouts, such as flyers, brochures, manuals, and tickets for various events are printed on demand by the manufacturers. To identify a destination of a final product, a work instruction sheet that associates product information with destination information is also printed at the time of printing parts (printed sheets) for the final product, and the work instruction sheet is attached to the printed sheets and managed. This, however, creates extra work to remove the work instruction sheet attached to the printed sheets before execution of finishing processing, such as cutting and bookbinding on the printed sheets in order to prevent the work instruction sheet from undergoing the finishing processing together with the printed sheets during the execution of the finishing processing on the printed sheets.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-079327 discusses a technique that when a worker packs goods to be delivered to the same destination in a box, the worker picks up goods, reads barcodes of the picked up goods with an inspection terminal, and outputs for each packed box a specification of the packed goods.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-079327 is effective for printing the specification of the goods packed in a box. However, when a worker picks up the goods, the worker needs to look at a pre-printed or pre-displayed pickup list to pick up the goods.
Thus, in a case of shipping a plurality of goods (products) to the same destination, a packing worker needs to correctly pick up the plurality of goods to be delivered to the same destination, and if a wrong one is picked up, the pickup operation turns out to be fruitless.